


An..Interesting Turn of Events

by BisexualFaerie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: Reader is with the Greed squad before the promised day happens and their heat happens to start without warning. They ask Ling for help, and get down with both Greed and Ling.
Relationships: Greed (Ling)/Reader, Greed/Ling Yao/Reader, Greed/Reader, Ling Yao/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	An..Interesting Turn of Events

_Ling’s thoughts are italicized!_

_**Greed’s thoughts are italicized and bold!** _

You were always trying to keep your head in the game, focused on your ambitions and struggling to keep your emotions under control. But it was kind of difficult, considering one of your closest friends was an incredible alpha with an intoxicating scent to boot. It was getting especially annoying since they couldn’t even find a comfortable area to set up camp. And with the Promised Day arriving? Fucking forget about finding anywhere even remotely safe.

With a tilt of his head, Greed glanced over at you, a brow raised in slight question. You were getting snappy, angry, curt with him. Even though that’s kind of how you acted anyways. He rolls his eyes and continues his walk with Heinkel, Darius, and the shrimpy alchemist. When they finally decide to stop for the night, setting up a nice fire so they wouldn’t freeze to death in the night. When you sit down and relaxes closer to Edward he gets a little annoyed at the two of you being so close together. When he hears Ling in his head he raises a brow and huffs. _It’s because you’re in my body. And we’re alphas, so we get protective over people we like! That and I think their heat is getting ready to start_. Greed shakes his head slightly, closing his eyes and leaning back against a log. _**Huh? I don’t get it.**_ _Okay, so just for the future, a heat is like the omega’s body’s way of saying we need to have babies and a lot of them. So they get irritable and ridiculously sexually frustrated._

_**Sexually frustrated? What the fuck are you talking about Ling?** _ _Like your sister I guess, like Lust! If that makes sense?_ **_Why didn’t you just say that, dumbass Xingese prince?!_ ** _Because I thought you would understand! Excuse me if I thought you were smarter than that!_ **_HUH?! SAY THAT TO MY FACE!_ ** _I just did!_ **_Why you little-_ **

When Greed roars and opens his eyes, he notices the group staring at him and he raises a brow slightly at your amused smirk. Which is quickly wiped off by his annoyed snarl. He looks away and crosses his arms behind his head. You huff to yourself and cross your arms over your chest, rolling your eyes slightly and looking over at Edward who’s snickering to himself. “Shut the fuck up, Elric.” You growls and watches as he clams up. Greed watches you and he tilts his head, noticing the distinct scent you had grow stronger, sweat starting to bead on your brow and hands clenching up slightly in surprise. He furrows his brows as the hair on his neck starts to raise and his body tenses up completely. _**What the fuck is happening Ling?**_ _Their_ _heat started, they’re going to be a bit grabby, I think. I am not sure. I have not seen them in a heat before._

You on the other hand are completely panicking on the inside, your hands shaking and your heart pounding out of your chest. What the hell were you supposed to do?! There were three alphas all staring at you, and Edward wasn’t helping at all. Even though he certainly was trying, standing up and getting between you and the others. You could take care of yourself, though, so his “protection” was _not_ doing anything other than annoying you. You grumble and push him out of the way, getting to your feet and growling at him to let you be. “I can take care of myself, Edward.” You mutter and then turn to look at Greedling.

“Come here.” You mutter and grabs his arm, dragging him to his feet and walking quickly away from the others. Greed raises a brow at you and then yanks his arm free, shoving his hands into his pockets as he struggled not to stuff his face into your neck. He wanted to get closer to you, he wanted to just fucking grab you and take you down. But Ling’s words from earlier echo in his head and he stops once y’all are far away from the others.

“What?” He asks, eyes narrowed slightly at you.

“I..need to talk to Ling.” You mumble and looks up at him, arms crossed and body shaking as you struggled to remember how to talk without babbling like an idiot. Greed narrows his eyes, “He can hear you. Just say what you want.” He stated, raising a brow and crossing his arms over his chest. Yourr scent was starting to muddle both of their thoughts, he shakes his head, trying to remember himself as he grunted slightly.

“Fine. I need you both to keep me sane this week.” You growl, eyes narrowed as you crossed your arms over your chest. Your cheeks are a deep red, completely throwing Greed off as he watched you with wide eyes. You were starting to look a hell of a lot more appealing, your flushed face, the sweat running down your face, the absolute state of your body as you shook and trembled. Your scent was beginning to overwhelm him.

He clears his throat and shakes his head as he tried to remember what the hell was going on. “What do you mean keep you sane?” Greed questioned and watched you slightly in confusion. “I mean that Ling’s scent is relaxing and helps keep me normal.” You hissed with red cheeks and trembling hands. You could feel the slick starting to build between your legs, your body was aching to be filled and it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. “It means I need to talk to Ling!” You shout and narrows your eyes at him. Greed grunts in surprise at the forcefulness of your tone, before he huffs, “Fine, fine.” He mutters and closes his eyes.

Ling opens his eyes, looking around slightly before he notices you staring at him and he blinks slightly in surprise. He smiles and then shudders in delight, biting his lip slightly as he takes a deep breath of your intoxicating scent. “Uh…so, what did you need?” He asks, biting his lip as he watched you and panted softly. Your eyes widen as his scent seeps into your very brain, your legs shaking as you stumbled forwards.

“Ling, I know I’m asking a lot, but would you-“

You’re cut off when Ling throws himself forward and kisses your lips, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you tight against his chest as he closed his eyes slightly. “Absolutely!” He pants and grins eagerly at you, his hands holding your hips tight as he leans down and sucks at your neck lightly. Making sure to leave soft hickies across your skin. Though he’s careful not to mark you, as much as he wanted to.

He was actually starting to get desperate as well, his hands clutching and pulling you close as he panted and picked you up, gently setting you on her back of the forest floor. His hands are careful, dragging across your skin and his lips moving down your neck. Ling sits up carefully, “Are you sure you still want me?” He asks, brows furrowed slightly when you look up at him. Your cheeks are red, and your chest is heaving, your eyes meeting his soft ones and he flushes slightly at the intense eye contact.

“Ling. I have literally never wanted anyone else more in my entire life.” You hiss and tangles a hand in his hair. Ling groans softly and buries his face into your neck, his tongue dragging up along your ear as he groans in pleasure. Your scent was driving him absolutely crazy; his brain was getting foggy. He nods his head and quickly pulls off his clothes, before he tucks his coat beneath her to protect her from the forest floor. Your eyes widen slightly as you flush beneath him.

“Ling-.” He cuts you off and presses soft kisses along your cheeks and neck as he sat up slightly, running a hand through your hair as he cupped your face. “I know. I will take care of you, promise.” He whispers and smiles slightly at you when you flushes and covers your face. Still having a sliver of common sense in your brain. You sit up and tangle a hand in his hair, pulling him closer and whimpering desperately. “Please touch me...” You whisper lightly, before you mewl as he nods and drags his hands down your chest through your shirt, his hands burning a bath down your body as he quickly grabs your hips and strips you slowly.

His eyes widen as they wander your body and he bites his lip gently. “Oh wow.” He whispers before he leans in and kisses down your chest. Lavishing attention across your chest as he groans in delight. Tilting his head and dragging his lips across your right nipple, his other hand tugging and pinching at your left as he sighed in delight. Ling sucks and kisses lightly, leaving gentle hickies across your chest as his fingers dig into your thighs. He groans and sits up slowly, tilting his head and biting his lip lightly as he whined at you. You were starting to get hot and bothered, your thighs trembling and your hips bucking slightly.

He grins down at you and drags his hands along your hips, sucking and kissing at your nipples and grinding against you slowly as he tilted his head slightly. “You look so good beneath me, did you know that? You are the prettiest prerson I have ever seen in my life.” With a soft whimper, your cheeks turn dark red and you shift, pushing your hair from your forehead. “You’re just saying that-“ You whisper and cover your face slightly.

“I’m not just saying that. I really think you’re the prettiest person ever.” He mumbles and cups your face gently. With a clenching feeling in your chest, you bury your face into his neck, inadvertently smothering yourself in his scent. “Please Ling, please!” You whisper and grab his shoulders, pulling him closer as you squirmed.

With a nod, Ling strips himself easily, gripping at your hips and ass flush against his thighs, rubbing the tip of his cock against her sex, rubbing slowly and letting out a low groan of delight. “You’re really slick. You smell so good…” He whispers and quickly caresses your sex, kissing along your neck and ears as he pulled you closer and panted. 

With a low groan he finally presses into you, inch by slow inch as he trembled above you. You gasp as your thighs clench around his hips and your hole clenches tightly around him. “Ling-“ You whisper desperately, whimpering and clutching at his shoulders as you pull him flush against your chest. He groans as he presses soft kisses to your neck and cheeks. “You’re so beautiful..” He groans and thrusts just the tiniest bit faster, his lips pressing against yours in an intimate embrace. Ling intertwines your fingers and pants as he sits up just a bit, trembling above you and biting his lip gently. When he looks down he sees the most gorgeous face he’s ever seen in his life.

Your eyes are lidded, your cheeks are a deep red, your soft lips are parted and you’re staring at him with the most affection he’s ever seen directed at him. Ling falters and feels all the air leave his lungs as he watched you. He whispers your name and leans down, kissing your lips gently. Thrusting slowly as he groans and rubs her sex carefully. Your back arches and you cry out in surprise at the sudden touch, lurching against him as you grasp his upper arms. Your first orgasm of the night isn’t strong, but it’s pleasurable, spreading a warmth through your body and making your toes curl just _so_.

Ling grunts and pants, slowing his hips as he watches you and tilts his head slightly. “Are you okay to continue?” He asks, eyes soft as he bit his lip and trembled slightly above you. Though he knew his words fell on deaf ears once he feels you buck your hips upwards. He pants and nods at you, before he rubs your sex and thrusts harder, biting and kissing at your shoulder as he groans in delight. He wanted to mark you so bad, but he couldn’t, it wouldn’t be fair to you, especially in this state of mind. He pants and shakes the though from his head, thrusting faster and harder as he lifts one of your legs over his shoulder.

You squeal at the new angle, thighs trembling and back arching in surprise. With the new angle, he manages to find your soft spot. A cry of surprise leaves you as he manages to hit the spot on every other thrust. _**Holy fucking shit, they’re gorgeous..**_ Ling grunts in surprise at Greed’s voice in his head and he pants softly, brushing his lips against your ears as he strokes your sex slowly. _Just shut up and watch._

With a whine of delight, you arch your back and wraps your legs tight around his waist. “Ling please-“ You whisper desperately, yourr pupils blown wide and your thighs trembling as you whimpered. He intertwines your fingers and pants as he kisses your neck gently and gasps softly at your clenching walls. “You’re so perfect…” He whispers softly, sucking and kissing at your jaw lightly as he thrusted a bit faster.

He runs his free hand up and down your sides, cupping your chest lightly as he trembled slightly. “You look so beautiful, so gentle beneath me.” He whispers and cups your face, panting softly. He wanted to kiss you, to bond you. He really did and it was becoming a little harder to drive off the latter instinct. He pants and leans down, pressing a kiss to your lips as he thrusted faster. The small part of your brain that hadn’t been muddled by her heat was screaming now, shouting that he was kissing you, making love to you, and actually keeping you from losing her mind. Your cheeks are dark red and your brain is pretty much mush, but he’s just trying to make you feel good. With shaking thighs and arched hips, you trembled desperately and grasped at his hair, clutching him tight to keep him tight against your chest.

Ling pants, wrapping his arms around your waist as he dragged his lips across your neck and thrusted just the tiniest bit faster. He couldn’t believe how gorgeous you looked beneath him, your hair, a mess, beneath your head, your body jolting lightly with his thrusts. “Ah!-“ He whispers and rubs your sex in fast strokes as he trembled slightly.

You bite your lip and your chest heaves as you squirmed slightly, beneath him. “I’m-“ You whisper and wraps your legs tight around his waist. “I’m so close…!” You whisper and bites your lip gently. Ling feels his eyes snap open as he sits up and pants desperately against your shoulder.

“Cum for me.”

And with a startled cry, your thighs arch and you release. Your chest pressed to his, grasping at his shoulders as your walls clench tight around him. He gasps, his eyes widening as your tight hole milks his cock for all it’s worth, his hips buck desperately against yours as he continues fucking you through your orgasm. “Oh shit.” He whispers and shakes his head slightly, He wheezes your name and arches his back as he pulled out before his knot could get stuck in you, he pants and watches you, bucking his hips against your thighs as he released on your belly. Ling pants, chest heaving as he collapses against your chest, resting his head lightly on your shoulder.

You squeak at the feel of him crushing you under his weight and you pant, eyes soft. The orgasm seemed to have really taken you out of it, but you sigh in delight at the feel of him pressing against your chest. His weight is calming and reassuring against you and you laugh softly at the sound of Ling snoring, though you whimpers at the awkward, slimy feel of his cum spreading on your bellies. You squirm slightly under him and tries to rouse him from his sleep. “Ling?” You whisper and bites your lip when his eyes open and your eyes widen in surprise at the deep smell of Greed.

“The prince has decided to take a nap.” He grunts, sniffing at your neck and licking his lips hungrily. “Fuck.” He mutters and wraps his arms around your waist. “You are so fucking hot.” He whispers softly. And with the growl that leaves his suddenly kissable lips, your heat ignites in your belly once more. Your thighs spreading wide to accommodate him. “Greed, please-“ You whisper and grabs at his shoulders desperately as you bucked your hips upwards.

Greed grins broadly and yanks his hair down from the ponytail Ling kept it in, before he licks his lips. “I hope you don’t mind that I have a taste~” He growled and holds your thighs open, before he slides down between your legs and sucks and kisses at your hole. His eyes close as he groans and sucks at her sex slowly, his fingers spreading you open so he can get at you more easily. His eyes close as he drags his tongue along your wet hole, drinking your slick from the source. He groans loudly and closes his eyes, slurping and sucking at your juices desperately. He groans and grips your thighs with bruising force, holding them tight so you can’t close them.

You whimper at the tension coiling deep in your belly, pulling tighter and filling your veins with lead as you trembled desperately. “Greed!” You cry out, your back arching in surprise at the sheer intensity with which he ate you out. You weren’t going to survive the night with how intense the pleasure was starting to get. Greed glances up at you and then pushes two fingers into you, curling them into your soft spot to fuck you through your orgasm. His teeth and lips close around your sex and he sucks and flicks at the appendage easily, as your back arched in an uncomfortable arc and you orgasmed violently. You screamed to the heavens, thighs snapping shut and closing around his face as you tangled a hand in his hair and held on for dear life.

He groans loudly at the feel of you yanking on his hair and he grasps at your hips gently, trembling desperately as he pushed you into oversensitivity. He groans, licking his lips and wrapping his arms around your waist, sitting up as he licks his lips clean and watches you. You pant, chest heaving as you whimpered and look up at him, your eyes are blown wide, irises just a tiny ring around black pupils and he groans softly at the sight. You’re sweating, your skin flushed with your orgasm and your hair an absolute mess of leaves and twigs. And at that moment he realizes that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be then right there at that moment.

Greed pants and licks his lips hungrily, sitting up once your thighs ease their clenching and your hand falls back to your side. “God, I cannot fucking wait to make you a writhing mess.” He mutters and hooks your legs around his muscular waist, his hands trapping your waist as he growled loudly. His teeth drag along your neck and he pants against your shoulder, he sits back just slightly and grabs his cock, pumping it to hardness again, the tip an angry red and his thighs trembling slightly in restraint. He wanted nothing more than to fucking claim you, to bond you and to make you his mate; his tiny omega, filled with his pups. He grunts and licks his lips hungrily, before he pins you down and growls loudly to himself.

You buck your hips desperately, wrapping your arms around his neck as you drag him down to kiss you. “Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-“ You whisper desperately, your back arching as you dug your nails into his shoulders. Greed blinks slightly to clear the fog from his brain and he groans loudly at the absolute desperate look on your face, before he angles the head of his cock at your hole, coating himself in your slick as he sucked and kissed at your ears lightly. “Please what~?” He growled and lightly smacked your thigh.

You cry out, legs wrapping tight around his waist. “Fuck me! Please Greed! Please fuck me!” You sob, tears running down your cheeks and chest heaving desperately as you threw your head back. He groans as your scent absolutely muddles his brain again and he spreads her legs, pushing deep into her in one thrust. With a soft cry you trembled and your toes curled. Another orgasm taking you and wiping your mind of any coherent thought. _**That was their fourth orgasm of the night? And they’re still raring to go?**_ Greed grins darkly and rams his hips against yours, pushing into her soft spot as he fucked you through your orgasm. Teetering on that edge of insanity as you sobbed his name.

You were going to be a mess of limbs and hickies by the end of the night, you could tell. But you didn’t mind it too much, especially now that you were able to survive your heat. With a pant and a desperate cry you grasps his arms and drag him close, pressing your lips furiously to his as you whined. “Fuck!” You whisper and angles your hips upwards to get that perfect angle, and when he hits it, the breath leaves your lungs in a loud wheeze. Your fingers tangle in his hair as you grasp and pulls him closer, thighs aching with how hard you’ve been holding to him.

Your hands are absolutely shaking now, your eyes lidded and your breath leaving her in harsh pants. Greed on the other hand has never been more awake, his hips ramming hard against yours as he grasped at you desperately. It’s like he’s possessed with how fast he rocks his hips against yours, his thumb is burning a path across your nipples, down to your sex as he takes one of your nipples into his mouth. His free hand tugging and rolling the other lightly as he fucked you. Greed drags his teeth along your neck, groaning as he panted against your neck and thrusted deeper and harder then before. “Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck-“ He snarls against your shoulder and licks his lips slightly, rubbing your sex harder. His hair hanging in his eyes as he thrusted deeper into you. He wanted nothing more than to make you cum so hard you’d forget your name. And it looked like he was going to get his greatest desire, because with a scream of his name, you cum for the last time. Your back arching and your nails dragging hard down his back and your tears drying on your cheeks.

His teeth drag along your neck, trying hard not to break skin as you draw blood with the force of your grasp. He groans in delight and throws his head back, ramming into you through your orgasm before he hisses in delight as his own begins to catch up to him. His back arches and he snarls, the tension in his belly snapping as he wraps his arms around your waist and cums, thighs shaking and lips pulled back in a snarl, loud, guttural sounds of pleasure leaving his mouth as he panted. His knot inflating as he slowly attempts to pull out. His eyes widening at the snag as he groans slightly. “Shit.”

Though you don’t seem to bothered by it, your breathing evening out as you bit her lip slightly and lied back against the ground. Greed furrows his brows, watching you and then realizing, no, you’re actually out cold. He blinks, his eyes widening as he looks around and starts panicking. “Shit! Ling!” He holds you and pulls you to a sitting position, before he wraps his arms around your waist, rubbing your back and trying to wake you up again. “Oi! Wake your ass up!” He shouts and shakes your shoulders slightly.

You whine and smack his chest, “I’m not dead, shut the fuck up, Greed.” You whisper and rest your head against his shoulders. “I just can’t feel my legs. Help me get dressed.” You murmur and then wince at the stretch of your thighs, before you whimper slightly and looks down, noticing he was knotted in you. “Are you fucking serious?” You ask, looking up at him and narrowing your eyes slightly.

“How the fuck was I supposed to know what was going to happen?” Greed laments and then holds you against his chest, before he tilts his head and places a finger to your lips. “Sh.” _Greed._ ** _Yeah?_** _Did you actually just knot, them?_ ** _Uh is that why I can’t get out of them?_** _YES, YOU IDIOT!_ ** _Then yeah, I did._** _WHY?!_ ** _I don’t fucking know, it just happened._** _Fuck, I better come out._ ** _Fine._**

Ling opens his eyes, looking down at you, his cheeks flushing as he cupped your face lightly and shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He whispers and rests his head against your shoulder. “I..I’d really like it though, if we could be mates.” Ling blurted out and watched you, “But- Only.. if you want to. I don’t want to feel like I am pressuring you. If you do end up having kids, I promise to take care of you and them.” He whispers, biting his lip and resting his head against your shoulder. You squeak at the softness of his tone, the sincerity in his voice and the gentleness of his eyes as he held you. You could not believe this was happening. The prince of the Xing empire was asking you to be his, to stay by his side. But what would everyone back at the empire think? He would be bringing back someone like her, a commoner, for crying out loud. But he seemed serious and genuine. “You’re certain that you want me, Ling?” You whisper and cups his face gently. Ling nods his head and wraps his arms around your waist, “I am absolutely one hundred percent sure that I only want you.” He whispers and cups your face, biting his lip. “Then..yes. I will be yours, Ling. And yours as well, Greed.” You whisper, resting your head against his shoulder as you bit your lip slightly.

_**Holy shit, they want me too?**_ _Looks like it._ Ling blushes and holds you tight, smiling brightly before he pulls your head back gently. “Is it okay if I mark you now?” He asks, running his thumb lightly across your pulse point, his eyes meeting yours with a soft kind of intimacy neither of you were used to. You feel your cheeks heat up as you nod up at him and tilt your head back for him. He drags his lips lightly across your skin and closes his eyes as he slowly and carefully sinks in his teeth to leave a nice bonding mark. His hands rub soothing circles up and down your hips as he smiles slightly at you.

“If we make it out of this, I promise to take you to Xing and marry you. I will give you everything you could ever want, make sure that you’re well cared for and that you know that I love you.” Ling breathes, dragging his lips across your cheeks and all over your face as he laughed out loud. “Oh I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He cheers and smiles down at you, before he blinks. “Ah, Greed wants to talk to you.” He stated and then shifts his head when Greed opens his eyes. “I want to mark you too.” He grumbles slightly, dragging his fingers across the unmarred skin on the left side of your neck. “I want the world to know you belong to us. To me.” He stated, eyes narrowed before he watched as you smiled slightly at him.

“Of course, you do.” You whisper and nod your head, tilting your head slightly for him to make room. “Go ahead, Greed.” You whisper, dragging your hands along his shoulders and up his back lightly. “Sorry about doing this to your back, by the way...” You mumble and bite your lip slightly. Greed blinks slightly in surprise and looks down at you, before he drags his hands along your sides. “Don’t apologize, we both did a number on each other.” He murmurs and closes his eyes slightly, before he leans in and sinks his teeth into your shoulder. Eyes closing as he feels relief flood his system and he sighs to himself.

He pulls back and cups your face, before he leans in and kisses you, and then everything feels right with the world. Although the promised day is still coming, he knows that as long as both Ling and you are with him, he’ll be okay. And maybe, everything will turn out okay. He smiles as he pulls away and watches you, running his hands up and down your sides as he bit his lip slightly. “Did they hurt?” He asks, watching you slightly as he sighed to himself and when you shake your head. “That’s good.” He mumbles and cups your face, a lascivious grin on his lips.

“Now. How about we start a new round~?” He growls, and grins when you smacks at his shoulders. A loud laugh leaving his lips as he leaned in and kissed your lips, eyes closing as he dragged your hips against his.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.


End file.
